Loose Ends
'"Loose Ends & New Friends" '(Ses 13) is the thirteenth session of The Exiled Abyss. NovaTome is invited to the Kywyn's capital: Altia to tie up loose ends from the Ancestor Palace Ball. A Blue Phoenix holding a bloody braveateer badge asks our adventurers for help. Synopsis Loose Ends Our adventurer's had conquered The Tower of Judgement and killed their third lord of entropy. Zega's death caused a blast of light healing our adventurer's and transforming the tower back to normal. Moteal greeted our adventurer's lamenting over Zega/Zol's fate. He lowed Zol's body back into the his grave. He thanked our adventurer's and offered them Zega's weapons. Away from the tower was an additional silver caravan waiting for NovaTome. Skeptical NovaTome headed down and talked to a Kwywn guard. She had extended a invitation from Prince Faehar to go to Kywyn. She had highlighted that this was a privilege for foreigners. NovaTome decided to accept this invitation and took a quiet ride in the armored Kywyn caravan. Kywyn's border security seemed stricted and NovaTome was given limited access within in the walls of the Kywyn. But the nation was beautiful, pure and wild. It was unlike anything else in the Abyss. NovaTome got to ride on the Snowflower's dragon, Mithlekesh, The Prudent. They arrived at the tower with a grieving Faehar. He and Tiben talked a bit about his sister. He thanked NovaTome and told them he would try to honor his sister's ideals which includes being a better ally to Lyria. NovaTome was then taken to help out with the investigation regarding Bryona's death. Faehar suggested their story with Zega would be one his people would have a hard time believing. Sly asked NovaTome to help him out, but NovaTome was more then willing to let Sly take the fall for Bryona's murder as payback for ditching them earlier. They talked with the investigators, but they got more frustrated then anything at NovaTome's arguing and vague explanations. Before NovaTome had left Sly had escaped and with guards chasing after him. Without time to relax or explore Kywyn, NovaTome was given an empty carriage and sent on their way. The Long Road Home On the way home NovaTome encountered a few occurrences on the long road home. One of which was a boy named Dav who accidentally shot Jenavive with a bow. They took this boy to his father to have him punished and the father gave them his makeshift bow. Tiben decided to give this boy back his bow and give him some educated pointers. Also on the road was a weapon's merchant, an angry boar, a naked woman and a blue phoenix. New Friends This blue phoenix landed in front of carriage dropped a bloody braveateer badge and communicated telepathically "help". The majestic bird flew off into the woods and NovaTome followed. The mysterious phoenix flew into a cave near an empty field. The field held a monument to a fallen wizard. Inside the cave was a veteran group of adventurers. Loxian Tailgar who had help pay off their house repair bill along was with his group Ebongale. Human paladin Ulysses, undead warlock Dyra, eladrin sorceress Elypsa, half-orc bard Andray, goliath barbarian Jovia and the titular phoenix Ebongale. Ebongale asked our adventurer's for assistance with a dragon that had ambushed them during a fight with a different dragon. They had drawn out a plan with luring the dragon into a ravine using horse Jenavive, with Jovia and Sog stopping it's advanced. This ravine gave spellcasters safety and an advantageous spot. With Ulysses' strategy and the overwhelming combined forces of NovaTome and Ebongale the dragon was brought down swiftly. Ebongale then used teleportation circle to get our adventurers back to town.